Twdg: Violentine One-Shots
by awhclementine
Summary: A couple of Voilentine One-Shots that I came up with. Hope y’all enjoy! Leave some suggestions and/or requests if you’d like! Cover image creds: thederpartist on ig


**A/N: This is a couple of one-shots of violentine after season 4.**

**Sometime after episode 4**

Clementine's still trying to get used to her crutches. It's already been a week since she had them, and she's not making any progress. Violet's been by her side since the beginning of her one-legged journey, so luckily, if Clem falls, she'll ge-

"AAH!"

The crutches underneath Clem's arms slipped out from beneath her as Clem went falling to the ground. This is about the 100th time this had happened. Clem opens her eyes to look at her surroundings. All she sees are words written on the walls in the hall leading to her room. She begins to shed a few tears; not from the pain, but the struggle of trying to keep herself up. Before she could let a tear fall, she hears the doors open and a couple of people running.

"Clem! Are you okay? What happened?!" A worried feminine voice comes from behind her, as Clem begins to look at a familiar face.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Vi. I just...fell again." Clem looks up at Violet, who is placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Violet's worried eyes widen down as she takes Clem's hand to help her up. Aj is there with Violet to help with the crutches. Aj hands Violet the crutches as she puts them under Clem's arms, and Clem's back to standing again.

"Don't worry, Clem. I'll make you a new foot." Aj looks up at Clem while smiling, hoping for a positive reaction. Clem giggles as she looks down at Aj, smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep. Willy will help me with it. You'll get a new foot in no time." Clem and Violet giggle and smile at Aj's funny yet cute little idea. The kid can come up with many different things a day. As Aj goes back outside to find Willy, Violet offers to help Clem to her room.

Once Clementine is in her room, Violet decides to stay there for a while to spend some time with her. They end up talking about a lot of things, ranging from how Louis is able to eat to guessing how gay each other were. A couple of questions come through Clem's mind, and she has to ask them.

"Have you ever broken a bone before?" Clem asks Violet while looking at her half-leg. Violet's eyes widen as she thinks to herself.

"When I was little, me and my friends were messing around at school, and someone dared me to jump off the swing while I was high in the air. So, with how stupid I was, I did. I didn't land to well. I ended up landing on my leg while it was bent up from jumping, and I broke my leg. I remember blacking out from the pain, and seeing an ambulance and a bunch of people surrounding me.I don't remember the ride to the hospital too much, but I remember waking up to my mom and a bunch of doctors around me, and my leg was in a cast. I had to use crutches for a while."

"Did you have a wheelchair?"

"Yeah, I had a wheelchair. I would switch from one to another from time to time. The best part was getting my cast signed by my friends. One of my friends drew a dick on my cast, and my mom got mad, but I thought it was kinda funny." Violet giggles to herself and she snorts a little while giggling. Clem laughs, finding her little snort cute.

"Wish I had a wheelchair. I could just simply roll around instead of falling in these things all the time." Clem motions to her crutches while looking at Violet.

"We can try to make you a wheelchair." Violet declares as she smiles at Clem, holding her hand while looking into her deep almond eyes. Violet begins to think about something else.

"Is there something on your mind, Vi?" Clem questions Violet as she looks back into her emerald green eyes.

"If we were to have a kid, what would it look like?"

Clementine looks at Violet with shock. She didn't know or expect Violet to ask a question like that. Is she wanting kids? How can we have kids? Clem thinks to herself about this question for a while, then finally answers back.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he would have curly dark brown hair, with pretty green eyes, and he'll obviously have your smile." Clem flirts with Violet as she blushes about the kid having her smile. Violet shakes her head and opposes.

"No, he'll definitely have your smile!" The girls sit there and laugh about how ridiculous they're being, arguing over how their non-existent kid would look like. They sit there in Clem's room talking more for about an hour until they grow tired and lie down on Clem's bed. Of course, Violet can hardly stay on the bed, due to the bed only being made for one person.

"Hey, it's not fair for Ruby and Aasim to have a bigger bed and for us to have a smaller one. You know what, I'll grab us a bed from the storage room and we'll renovate 'Castle Violet'". Clem giggles at they way Violet says "Castle Violet".

"You know, you can name this place what you want."

"Really, Clem? Good! Cause I was thinking of something even better!" Violet begins to sit on the floor while Clem lies on her side on the bed. Clem smiles at how excited Violet looks right now.

"You do? And what's that?"

"Texas!" Clem shakes her head at the name Violet came up with. Sometimes Violet can be so ridiculous.

"You can't just name it Texas." Clem explains to Violet, but just like herself, she always finds another way to get what she wants.

"Fine...Texas Two." Clem rolls her eyes and laughs at the name Violet spurted our of her mouth. Violet laughs along with her, as they watch the starry night rise through the window. Clem and Violet both remember the night that they had their first kiss. The night when everything went down. Violet looks over at Clem, who is half-asleep and exhausted from the long day she's had. Violet gets up and gives Clem a small kiss on her cheek as she's on her way to Aj's bed. Aj decided to sleep over in Louis' room for the night. As Violet makes her way into Aj's bed, she takes another look at Clementine, who is now sleeping like a baby. Violet lies down on the bed and closes her eyes, waiting for the night to be over soon.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading! This is my first one-shot of Violentine so far, and I hope to do more in the future. Stay tuned!**


End file.
